Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Emi Matsuo
Summary: Une fic sur le couple le plus bizarre de tout la manga ... Enfin ça finit bien Et n'oubliez pas R
1. Chapter 1

**Je t'aime, moi non plus .**

Voila ma nouvelle fic, elle parle du couple le plus 'bizarre' de tout le manga  
correspond aux pensée des personnages et "" à leurs paroles

On commence avec un chapitre du point de vue de Shikamaru (Donc forcément toutes les pensées sont les siennes). L'histoire se situe au tout début de Next Gen (donc il y aura quelques spoils forcément)

- - - - - - - - - -

Encore cette fille ? Elle me suit partout ou quoi ? Trop galère ...  
"Et je vais aussi te demander de l'escorter jusqu'à l'hôtel Higashiyama, elle loge là-bas" lui dit une femme assez belle et aux traits fins qui était installée derrière un bureau  
"QUOI! C'est à l'autre bout du village!"  
Elle veut ma mort ?  
"Et SANS râler ..." rétorqua la femme en tâtant son poing droit  
Le regard du jeune chûnin se posa sur ses poings légendaires, sur la visiteuse qui le regardait amusée, puis il ferma les yeux comme s'il priait le ciel de lui accorder une infinie patience et dit:  
"D'accord, Tsunade-sama ..."  
Il sortit toujours suivie de cette jeune fille blonde qui lui lança un regard hautain avant de tourner la tête en souriant légèrement  
Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver!  
Ils marchaient côte à côte en dans la rue principale de Konoha en regardant leurs pieds, sans toutefois s'adresser la parole lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler  
"Hé! Shikamaru!"  
Il leva la tête et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui tira par la manche un gars de leur âge aux cheveux blonds  
"Salut, Sakura"  
"Regarde qui est rentré!"  
Ouais! Le boulet est de retour ...  
"Hé! C'est Naruto!"  
"Salut, Shikamaru!"

... (Retrouvailles)

"Alors, vous sortez ensemble ?" lui demanda le blond  
Il est fou ce mec ?  
"Pfff, t'y es vraiment pas ..."  
"Tu rigoles ? Je ne sortirai jamais avec un naze pareil!"  
De qui elle parle là ?

Ils dicutèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Sakura donne un coup de poing à Naruto qui s'écrasa contre la devanture d'un magasin.  
Profitant du remue-ménage, Shikamaru tira celle qu'il devait escorter par le bras et s'échappa  
Trop chiant de papoter ...  
Arrivés à l'hôtel, il parla au gérant, puis se tourna vers elle et dit:  
"Voilà c'est bon. Chambre 213, allez salut"  
Elle éclata de rire  
"Quoi ?"  
Elle se fout de moi ?  
"Ben dis donc le pleunichard, tu fais la tronche ?"  
"Pffff ..."  
Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna.

- - - - - - - - - -

Voilà ! Vous avez sûrement tous deviné qui est la mystérieuse "jeune fille blonde" !  
Le prochain chap sera le même, mais écrit de son point de vue à elle


	2. Chapter 2

"Shikamaru, voici Temari-san, l'ambassadrice de Suna No Kuni pour le prochain examen chuunin. Tu devras l'accompagner dans tout ses déplacements, durant toute la durée de son séjour ici"  
Oh! Mais c'est le pleurnichard! Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus!  
Temari adressa au jeune homme un petit signe de la main.  
"Et je vais aussi te demander de l'escorter jusqu'à l'hôtel Higashiyama, elle loge là-bas" ajouta l'Hokage, qui était une belle femme aux traits fins, assise derrière un bureau  
"QUOI! C'est à l'autre bout du village!" s'exclama-t-il  
"Et SANS râler ..." rétorqua l'Hokage en tâtant son poing droit  
Il regarda ses poings, puis Temari, et enfin ferma les yeux et répondit:  
"D'accord, Tsunade-sama ..."  
Puis il sortit et elle le suivit en le jaugeant du regard  
Il est mignon quand il s'énèrve, mais il a toujours l'air aussi bête  
Ils marchaient côte à côte en dans la rue principale de Konoha en regardant leurs pieds, sans toutefois s'adresser la parole lorsque quelqu'un l'appela  
"Hé! Shikamaru!"  
Elle se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui tira par la manche un gars de leur âge aux cheveux blonds  
"Salut, Sakura" dit le jeune chuunin  
"Regarde qui est rentré!"  
Oh! Ce mec! C'est celui qui s'était battu contre Gaara ...  
"Hé! C'est Naruto!"  
"Salut, Shikamaru!"

... (Retrouvailles)

"Alors, vous sortez ensemble ?" demanda le blond  
Non mais de quoi il se mêle ?  
"Pfff, t'y es vraiment pas ..."  
"Tu rigoles ? Je ne sortirai jamais avec un naze pareil!" dit-elle avant de détourner la tête pour cacher ses joues rosies  
Shikamaru lui jeta un regard avant de changer de sujet.

Ils dicutèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Sakura donne un coup de poing à Naruto qui s'écrasa contre la devanture d'un magasin.  
Elle sentit une main lui tirer sur la manche et vit que son 'garde du corps' l'entrainait dans la direction qu'ils avaient commencé à emprunter quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Le trajet se finit comme il avait commencé: en silence.  
Arrivés à l'hôtel, il parla au gérant, puis se tourna vers elle et dit:  
"Voilà c'est bon. Chambre 213, allez salut"  
Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il était plus sympa la dernière fois ... Non mais regardez moi cette tête qu'il tire!  
Elle éclata de rire  
"Quoi ?"  
"Ben dis donc le pleunichard, tu fais la tronche ?"  
"Pffff ..."  
Il se retourna et elle le regarda s'éloigner, puis fit une moue amusée, et rentra à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

- - - - - - - - - -

Voilà ben vous avez tous compris qu'il s'agissait de Temari ! La fic ne sera pas longue (5 ou 6 chapitres au plus)  
En tout cas merci pour les comms


End file.
